


Room 215

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Poly Relationship, They are three men sharing one smol bed okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men in room 215 take a (mostly) quiet moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 215

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily_the_Almighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/gifts).



> This is a prize! For Emily_The_Almighty! Who wanted Jeremfreewood in a small bed. Which. I mean. A double is a small bed for three men that size. I'm sorry. This didn't exactly go the way I had hoped, but I hope you still like it! (Also I vote more Jeremfreewood in life I will head up the club)

The West Arms Motel sat in the middle of the dusty free-way, it’s yellow siding uneven and its roof missing tiles. The building itself had a slight lean to it, as though the structure had been caught in a wind storm that had blown it on a tilt and no one had bothered to fix it. The parking lot was small and mostly empty; an old beat up pick up truck sat in front of the office, and the blue sedan parked beside it was the only other vehicle in the lot. The office had no blinds in the window, and the check in desk sat just inside the door with the teenage worker slumped over the wood attempting to stay awake. All the rooms but one were vacant- it wasn't tourist season, and barely anyone travelled through the area otherwise. 

Barely anyone, except for the three men in room 215. 

“This place is disgusting, Ryan. We couldn’t have stayed at a place with clean sheets and a bit more class?” Ryan rolled his eyes at Gavin’s words as he placed his bag on the small desk directly to the left of the door, turning to lock the door behind them as Jeremy and Gavin explored the small room. A lone double bed sat dead center in the room, a dresser with an old t.v flat to the wall at the foot of the bed. At the far back was a bathroom with a stand up shower, toilet, sink and barely enough space to stand between them. Jeremy had settled at the foot of the bed, digging through the bag he had brought in with him while Gavin stood near the door, wrinkling his nose at the state of the room. 

“Yeah let me just teleport us back to a good hotel, Gavin. This is the only place out here, and Jeremy need’s to have that gash in his arm sewn up.” Gavin’s expression softened some as he turned his attention to the youngest in the room, watching him pull out some alcohol and gauze to set beside the surgical thread and needle he’d already set on the bed. 

“I suppose. Do you want one of us to do it, Lil J?” There was a slight hesitance in Gavin’s voice, the normally outgoing man a bit squeamish when it came to the blood of his companions. Jeremy glanced up, giving Gavin a small smile as he nodded, and Gavin glanced at Ryan before moving to pick up the supplies. 

I can do that if you want, Gavin.” Gavin glanced up at Ryan’s words, flashing him a smile as he shook his head and helped Jeremy up off the bed to give him a gentle push towards the bathroom. 

“Don’t worry about it. Any opportunity to see all those muscles, right?” Ryan chuckled, watching as the two disappeared into the bathroom before moving to lay down on the bed. It was smaller than anticipated; the teen working the counter had told him that it would be large enough for three people, but with both his and Jeremy’s bulk he wasn’t so sure. They hadn’t wanted to be separate- the job they’d been on had been long and stressful and none of them had the desire to be separated quite yet. The three had been on a slow track to getting together, and Geoff’s sudden mission had given them a little push; danger had brought out emotions and it had been like a horrible action romance movie with explosions and kisses. Now, things were settling some and Ryan wasn’t quite sure where they all stood. 

“How’s it going in there?” He rolled onto his side to watch the mirror reflection of Jeremy sat shirtless on the counter, face scrunched up in pain as Gavin moved beside him, a look of concentration on his face as he stitched up the wound. 

“Gavin’s clearly missed his calling as a nurse. Call Caleb.” Gavin frowned and gave Jeremy’s leg a thump, and Jeremy chuckled as he turned to try and see Ryan some. “But good. Not too deep, and he’s almost done. This bathroom looks like something out of a seventies horror movie though.” Ryan snorted, rolling back onto his back and stretching some. 

“Well this motel’s like something out of a horror movie so that’s fitting. If the lights start flickering, we’d better keep an eye on Gavin. They always go for the little ones first.” Gavin gave an indignant squawk, and Ryan let out a laugh as a moment later the two men came back into the bedroom part of the room. 

“I’ll have you know that if anything tried to possess anyone it would most likely be you, Ryan. You’re already pretty much the creepiest person here, the demon would be right at home.” He stuck his tongue out, watching as Jeremy sat on the bed next to Ryan and making a face. “The sheets are brown, Ryan. They look like they haven’t been washed in years. This is disgusting.” Ryan rolled his eyes, reaching up to grab Gavin’s arm to pull him onto the bed between himself and Jeremy. Gavin let out a disgusted noise, squirming slightly before giving up and settling between the two men, careful not to lean on the dirty looking wall. 

“I promise I’ll take you to a spa when we get back into the city.” Jeremy stated, one heavy arm looping around Gavin’s waist as the younger man shifted to press against Gavin’s back. Gavin pouted, and Ryan reached to flick his nose as he shifted a bit closer. 

“Say thank you Jeremy. That’s so kind of you since it’s my fault you got shot.” Ryan’s tone was teasing, but the words caused Gavin’s stomach to drop, his pout turning into a worried frown as he reached out to lightly touch the bandage over the stitches he’d just put into Jeremy’s arm. 

“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt, Jeremy. I really am sorry.” Jeremy gave Gavin a smile, shifting some to reach out and run his fingers through Gavin’s hair. 

“I know you didn’t mean for it to happen, Gav. Accident’s are pretty common in our job, you know that. And it’s not too bad. Remember when Ryan crashed into Michael with his bike?” Gavin nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile as beside him, Ryan groaned. 

“Alright, for one thing I didn’t crash into Michael. I gently drove into him.” Jeremy snickered as Ryan sat up properly, crossing his arms over his chest to glare at them. “And secondly, let’s recall the time Jeremy forgot to pack Geoff a chute during a heist and Jack had to share with him. I’m sorry, who had to rescue them from the tree they crashed into because the chute gave out twenty feet from the ground?” Gavin chuckled as he glanced at Jeremy, who rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look. 

“Okay but nothing is as bad as Geoffrey dropping a case of whiskey on Ray’s head. I think that wins.” Gavin’s words caused both men to laugh, and Jeremy shifted to rest his chin on Gavin’s shoulder as Ryan moved to lean back against the wall.

“Yeah, I think that one takes the cake. Ray didn’t forgive him for like… almost a month.” Ryan stated, and Jeremy raised a brow. 

“I wish I’d been here to see that.” Gavin giggled, leaning back against Jeremy some as he stretched his legs out over Ryan to put his feet in Ryan’s lap.

“He screamed ‘I don’t even like alcohol!’ and stormed off to take a shower. Geoff just fell to the floor because it was like...almost a grand worth of bevs. It was hilarious Jeremy.” Ryan chuckled as Gavin dug his toes into his thigh, reaching to rub his fingers along Gavin's ankle as Jeremy shifted to pull Gavin back against him. 

“Poor Ray. He should have thrown a snake at Geoff. “ Gavin snickered, and Ryan shook his head as he ran his fingers up under Gavin’s pant leg, an amused smirk gracing his lips as he grasped Gavin’s ankle and pulled him closer to push his pant leg up.

“Gavin do you shave your legs?” Gavin made a disgruntled noise, reaching to shove Ryan’s hand away. Ryan’s grin grew as Jeremy’s hands moved to pin Gavin in place, and Gavin made a high pitched trilling noise as he struggled to prevent Ryan from pushing his pant leg up further. 

“Maybe I’m just naturally hairless on my legs, Ryan! Stop, that tickles, stop grabbing my leg!” There was a moment of silence before both Ryan and Jeremy snorted, the two men communicating silently between them before pinning Gavin down to the bed. 

“There’s nothing hairless about you, you freaking otter. Show us your legs Gavin.” Jeremy grinned as he moved to hold down Gavin’s shoulders, Gavin making distressed noises as he struggled against the stronger man. Ryan cackled as he reached to undo Gavin’s jeans, tugging them down the younger man’s legs as Gavin whined. 

“You’re both bullies!” Jeremy snickered at Gavin’s words, noting that the Brit lifted his hips to assist Ryan in the removal of his pants even as he complained, clearly not as bothered as he was making himself out to be. As Ryan dropped the pants over the side of the bed, Gavin shifted some in an attempt to pull his legs up closer to his torso.

“It’s not bullying, it’s admiring your body. Come on, Gavin. Let us see your legs.” Gavin pouted, not moving, and Jeremy shifted to pull Gavin up into a soft kiss as Ryan reached to rub his hands over Gavin’s calves. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of if you shave your legs, Gavin. They’re very lovely legs.” Gavin made a face, but stretched his legs back out to let Ryan run his hands over the smooth skin.

“None of you appreciate the work I put into looking this good. It takes a lot to look like this! And I have to look good, or else people won’t be as receptive to making deals with us! It’s not easy being Geoffrey’s bargaining tool!” Gavin seemed more exasperated than upset, and Jeremy pressed his lips to the other man’s neck as he tightened the arm around his waist slightly. 

“Trust me, we appreciate it. I’ve only been like, flabbergasted by your beauty since the first day I met you, man. It was like ‘Vagabond is way hotter than expected, angry guy, big boss, red headed wonder, holy shit who is this beauty’ from day one. And then it was like ‘who is this asshole and why is he so hot’. And now it’s just ‘hot damn. Look at these two attractive men I seem to have fallen in bed with. Look at how attractive they are.’ Talk about luck of the draw man.” Gavin shifted some to look at Jeremy, smiling widely as he took his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“You’re incredibly attractive as well, Jeremy. You’re all muscles and an attractive face, as soon as I saw you I was completely enamored. “ Jeremy’s lips curled into a grin, and Ryan shifted to lean over Gavin, reaching to pull Jeremy into a kiss as well. 

“It’s true, you’re both incredibly attractive.” Both Jeremy and Gavin frowned, and Gavin turned to face Ryan properly before reaching to cup his face with his hands, giving him a firm look. 

“Excuse me sir, but have you looked at your bloody mug? Talk about attractive. I didn’t avoid you for a week when you first took off your mask because I was scared of you, it was because you were too bloody attractive. Didn’t want to just jump you.” Ryan made a noise, a dusting of red crossing over his face as Gavin leaned forward to kiss him firmly. “We are just three very attractive people. Everyone else in the world should clearly be jealous.” Jeremy chuckled and Gavin leaned back against him, letting his head fall back on the younger man’s shoulder as he gave a hum. 

“We are. We also should… probably discuss what we want all of this to be.” Ryan’s voice was almost hesitant, not wanting to ruin the good mood but wanting to finally have the talk they had all been putting off. Gavin frowned, shifting to sit up properly before turning slightly so he could look at both Ryan and Jeremy while they talked. 

“I know that dating in this business isn’t exactly easy.” Jeremy started the conversation, leaning back on his arms some to watch the other two men as he spoke. “I’d like to try this, though. The three of us. I care a lot about both of you, I want to be with you.” Gavin gave a nod at Jeremy’s words, and Ryan cleared his throat. 

“I’m… not use to dating. Or anything similar to it. Hell, the other night was the first time I’d hooked up with someone in some time. But I’m willing to give it a try. I care about the two of you as well.” Both Ryan and Jeremy looked at Gavin, who shifted a bit under the scrutiny. 

“I, I mean, I’m not great at this dating thing. But I want to try too. Just... “ Gavin hesitated, chewing the corner of his lip as he tried to word what was running through his mind. “Dating is the most terrifying thing in the world, alright, but I trust the both of you. So yes. Let’s try this.” He gave a firm nod, and Jeremy beamed at him, reaching for his hand. Gavin took it, smiling, before reaching to take Ryan’s hand as well. 

“That was much less painful than I thought it was going to be.” Jeremy admitted, and Ryan let out a snort. 

“I’m sure we’ll come across things we didn’t talk about as we go. But right now, it’s late and we’re all coming down from the job-” Gavin cut Ryan’s words off.

“-in a shitty motel room might I add!” Ryan rolled his eyes, and Jeremy chuckled as Gavin shifted onto his knees, reaching to tug on Ryan’s shirt some. “And if I’m sleeping on this disgusting bed then you’re taking off your shirt because if I’m going to get gross motel aids then I’m doing it between two topless men so I can enjoy it at least.” Jeremy snickered, watching as Gavin tugged and pulled until Ryan’s shirt joined his pants on the floor. 

“It’s not that bad, Gavin. Seriously.” Ryan’s amused words caused Gavin to stick his tongue out at him, and the three men attempted to make themselves comfortable in the bed. After a moment of shuffling around, Jeremy let out a grunt and leant on his elbow, laid out on his side as Gavin squirmed between him and Ryan. 

“This isn’t very comfortable. We should have seen if there was a two bed room, we could have shoved the beds together.” Gavin gave a mournful moan, spreading out over the two men and nearly elbowing Jeremy in the face. 

“We could have had a starfish bed, Ryan. Why didn’t you ask for a two bed room?” Ryan shifted to lean over Gavin, brow raised curiously as he hovered over him.

“What the hell is a starfish bed?” He asked, and Gavin made a random gesture, still spread over his companions. 

“It’s two or more beds pushed together, isn’t it? So you can spread out like a starfish!” Jeremy snorted, shaking his head as Ryan maneuvered Gavin onto his side to face Jeremy while curling up against the Brit’s back. 

“Maybe in your strange world it is. That’s the dumbest thing I ever heard.” Gavin pouted at Ryan’s words, snuggling closer to Jeremy’s chest as Ryan reached to turn off the lamp beside the bed. 

“You’re so mean, Ryan.” Ryan chuckled, settling back into bed and pressing a kiss just behind Gavin’s ear before leaning over Gavin to press a kiss to Jeremy’s lips. 

“I’m awful, it’s true. Let’s just try to get some sleep without anyone falling off the bed, yeah?” The other two gave hums of agreement, and Ryan pulled the comforter up over them as they settled for the night, curled against each other as they let sleep wash over them.


End file.
